


You All Shared Its Magic

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2020, Mental Instability, character writing fanfic about himself, implied Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: This is a silly drabble written for International Fanworks Day 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	You All Shared Its Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my previous 2 attempts at humour [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023238) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772352)

“ _Big adventure_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong…_ ”

**What on Earth is that?**

“It’s the My Little Pony theme song.”

**But why is it there?**

“Because it is International Fanworks Day, and I’m celebrating by writing a drabble about Rarity.”

**Huh.**

_Are there fics about us?_

Deadpool looked sharply up from the laptop screen. “You mean besides what I wrote?”

**Probably none. You’re stupid.**

_You’re stupid._

**You’re stupider!**

A couple of clicks, then… “Aha!”

Several more clicks. “Oh, wait, that’s NSFW… no, god, that’s just plain unhygienic. Ewww, why would someone write- oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna throw up.”

Deadpool quickly closed the browser window, then looked up some cute Princess Celestia fan art as brain bleach.

Finally, he decided to go back to his fic.

‘ …SpiderPony and Deadpony clasped hoofs, and the mane 6 all sighed in unison as Princess Cadence pronounced them husband and husband.

The end… ‘

**_“The End.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are life...


End file.
